Frío Como El Fuego
by eos nicte
Summary: Lo último que esperaban al salir del funeral de Liz era encontrarse con Kol Mikaelson vivo dispuesto a cobrarse su venganza, y lo último que el original esperaba era sentir aquella preocupación por Caroline, esa necesidad de consolarla. Twoshot.


_Aviso: incluye leve self-injury. Si algun cutter lo lee y se siente ofendido mis disculpas, sólo he intentado describir cómo se siente Care, no son mis pensamientos._

 _Música Recomendada: Digital Suicide Lullaby de HeartRevolution_

 _Disclaimer: todo lo que podáis reconocer no me pertenece, sino s LJ Smith y demás. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

 _ **Frío Como El Fuego**_

 _If you get lost_

 _you can always be found._

 _-phillip phillips, "home"._

.

.

Las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron para dejar que Damon saliera al exterior. Con el ceño fruncido y la vista clavada en el suelo se recolocó la cazadora de cuero. Comenzó a andar por la acera hacia su casa, entre los árboles. No podía soportar más tiempo allí, en aquella iglesia, despidiéndose de una de las pocas amigas que había tenido: Liz. Según caminaba bajo la incipiente lluvia percibió detrás suya unos pasos humanos, y supo que Matt Donovan tampoco había resistido todo el funeral.

Al sentirlo Damon aceleró un poco más sus pasos, aunque el humano no dejó de seguirle. Cuando bajó de la acera para pasar junto al bosque cercano a su casa, un vampiro apareció ante él a una velocidad que ni él mismo pudo percibir.

—¡Joder! —gruñó por la sorpresa.

Ante él Kol Mikaelson sonreía insolente. Damon frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos sorprendido; el original se alzaba ante él con los brazos cruzados y las piernas separadas, el pelo moreno revuelto, una comisura alzada y los oscuros ojos rasgados mirándole con furia. En definitiva: vivo.

—¿Cómo cojo…? —balbuceó Damon mirándole incrédulo.

—Oh, ¿que cómo he vuelto a la vida? No ha sido gracias a vosotros, claro —comentó con irónico desinterés y su eterna media sonrisa—. Verás, digamos que por herencia de mi madre cuando no estoy en un cuerpo vampiro soy un brujo. Poseí otro cuerpo para volver a la vida pero… echaba de menos el mío así que… Voilà! Aquí estoy —sonrió como un depredador alzando las manos a su alrededor, como ensalzando aquel lugar.

Kol amplió su sonrisa ante el desconcierto de Damon, y al momento clavó la mirada en el humano que llegó tras Damon casi sin respiración.

—Kol… —susurró Matt tragando saliva con el ceño fruncido, algo asustado.

El original dio un leve paso hacia el chico, por lo que Damon hizo amago de ponerse entre ellos con un gruñido.

—No os preocupéis —murmuró Kol con su habitual acento marcado, mirando fijamente a Matt con una sonrisa—. No voy a matarte porque me ignoraras por completo cuando te pedí que me sacaras del Otro Lado. Fingiré que perdiste la memoria al volver a la vida —comentó con desinterés y volvió a fijar su mirada en Damon, esta vez con una furia encendida.

—¿Qué? —bufó Damon desconfiado. Ese tío era absolutamente impredecible, aparentemente estaba calmado, pero de un momento a otro podía saltar contra él para partirle el cuello.

—Necesito saber dónde está la réplica: Elena. Me gustaría pagarle el favor que me hizo —le ordenó Kol ahora con un rictus serio.

—Acabas de volver a la vida y sería una pena que te durara tan poco —gruñó Damon fuera de sí, a punto de abalanzarse sobre él.

—¿Kol? —bufó Caroline apareciendo tras Damon.

El original agrandó su sonrisa entrecerrando los ojos. Los miró a los tres uno por uno, y a varios amigos suyos que aparecieron también, entre ellos Elena. Inspeccionó sus ropas negras con diversión.

—Vaya, en este siglo todos los vampiros visten de negro, somos tipos duros, ¿eh? —bromeó ácido—. Parece que estuviéramos en un funeral perpetuo, ¿no creéis? —comenzó a gruñir mirando a Elena con una amenaza velada.

—Ahora que lo dices, sí, venimos del funeral de mi madre —replicó Caroline dando un paso al frente.

Todos los allí presentes pudieron ver cómo el original destensaba sus músculos y su rostro se contraía levemente en un gesto de muda sorpresa. Clavó su mirada en los ojos de Caroline y… Allí estaban las ojeras y la rojez a causa de las lágrimas. Kol no… no estaba al corriente de eso.

Caroline sabía que, para bien o para mal, ese día mandaba ella; todos sus amigos estaban pendientes de cada movimiento que hacía y oírle decir esas palabras con esa frialdad los había dejado preocupados. La conocían bien, cuanto más indolente se mostraba más herida estaba. Pero se había cansado de que todos la miraran como si fuera a romperse de un momento a otro, de que no la dejaran ni dar un paso sin seguirla, así es que fue la primera en moverse de todos los que estaban allí.

—Damon, acompaña a Elena a su casa —los organizó comenzando a andar hacia su casa, mirando con desprecio al original—. Stefan, Alaric, me gustaría que os asegurarais de que Matt y Tyler llegan con vida.

—Pero Car… —le reprochó Elena.

—Care… —musitó Matt.

—Estoy bien —aseguró ella con tranquilidad, desapareciendo a gran velocidad.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Caroline surcaba su muñeca con una cuchilla; iba dejando cortes sangrantes que al instante siguiente desaparecían sustituidos por piel sana. Aguantaba el dolor con los dientes apretados, notando cómo iba calmándose. La tristeza, el enfado y el sentimiento de injusticia se diluían en su interior y sólo sentía cómo sus endorfinas le transmitían una sensación apacible y agradable de tranquilidad. Soltó la cuchilla y la dejó sobre el lavabo, junto a varias gotas de sangre.

Se miró un segundo al espejo. No debía hacer eso. No importaba que la calmara, era un método dañino y repulsivo. Se inclinó sobre la pila y se mojó la cara, peinándose después el pelo con las manos. Volvió a mirarse al espejo y se palpó las ojeras con los dedos; a pesar de haberse calmado necesitaba un respiro, necesitaba tomar aire fresco para sentir cómo el frío la hacía sentir viva de nuevo.

El reflejo de la luna perfilaba el rostro de Kol, de pie entre los árboles frente a la casa de Caroline. Tenía la vista clavada en la ventana del segundo piso y no sólo porque oía los pasos de esa chica, sino porque le llegaba de forma intermitente el olor a sangre. Kol miraba la ventana como un depredador, tenía la vista y todos sus sentidos puestos en ella y casi se le erizaba la piel como a un animal; esa sangre no era humana, era de vampiro, y no había nadie en esa casa que pudiera herirla, nadie excepto ella misma.

Caroline salió de su casa sin ropa de abrigo alguna, sólo una camiseta de tirantes, al fin y al cabo no moriría de un catarro. Sin embargo el frío se colaba bajo su piel de algún modo y la hacía sentir real, como si todo fuera verdad, como si no fuera un sueño que su madre acababa de morir. Bajó las escaleras del porche de la casa y se adentró en la zona del bosque. Estaba tan ensimismada que ni siquiera se detuvo al percibir la presencia del original, todo, absolutamente todo le daba igual, excepto la punzada ardiente que sentía atravesándole el pecho, peor que cualquier estaca.

Hundía los pies al caminar en la tierra del bosque y todo en lo que podía pensar era en su madre enseñándola a montar en bicicleta allí mismo. Todo lo que le asustaba cuando era niña no era que podría caerse si su madre soltaba la bicicleta, sino el tener que pedalear sola lejos de Liz. Un leve sollozo comenzó a emerger de la garganta de Caroline y, con una mano en el pecho, se sentó en el tronco de un árbol partido en medio del bosque. Notaba cómo el nudo en su garganta volvía a aparecer, pero no tenía lágrimas en los ojos, sólo un dolor profundo que le llegaba al corazón.

— _¿Te vas a morir? —le preguntó una pequeña Care a su madre._

— _Bueno, todo el mundo morimos en algún momento, cariño. Pero eso no va a pasar hasta dentro de mucho tiempo._

— _¿Pero y si te mueres y yo me quedo aquí?_

— _Bueno, todos nos hacemos mayores y ya no me necesitarás._

" _Creo que siempre te voy a necesitar"_ recordaba haberle respondido con timidez después de unos segundos, algo angustiada. Al poco rato su madre le soltó el sillín de la bici y la niña pedaleó con soltura, riendo. Sin embargo… ahora… sentía que jamás sería capaz de volver a pedalear sin la mano de su madre sosteniéndole.

A Caroline le ardían los pulmones y no podía respirar. Y Kol pudo percibir cada una de las sensaciones, impidiéndole apartar la vista de ella; no es que le preocupara que muriera por la falta de oxígeno, al fin y al cabo era un vampiro y despertaría a la vida a los pocos minutos, lo que le preocupaba era que notaba cómo Caroline se acercaba a cada segundo hasta esa delgada línea entre la desesperación y la decisión de apagar su humanidad. Y eso fue lo que le empujó a hablar.

—No es por ser insensible pero ya está muerta. Supéralo. La vida sigue _—_ comentó kol a su espalda con naturalidad, mirándola fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Cállate. Tú no sabes lo que es esto, así que cállate. Por favor—gruñó Caroline con los ojos cerrados y las manos sosteniéndose la cabeza.

Kol dio un paso hacia ella.

—No te ofendas pero llevo once siglos sobre la tierra, no todos vivo, pero ya no hay nada que no me haya pasado —ironizó alzando la voz.

—¡Cállate!—le ordenó Caroline poniéndose de pie. Nadie había podido sentir tanto dolor como ella en ese momento. Nadie. Al menos no del mismo modo— _._ ¡Cállate! ¡A ti todo te da igual, matas a cualquiera sin pestañear, sin piedad y con crueldad! ¡Tú no sabes lo que es esto! Tú no sabes lo que es recordar a alguien con amor, recordar sus peores defectos con amor rezando porque vuelva a vivir. ¡No sabes lo que es tener el cuerpo de alguien muerto en tus brazos y seguir queriéndole! A ti no te importa nada. Yo tengo que recordar todo lo bueno que ella hizo por mí, todo lo malo que hizo contra mí y a pesar de todo cómo me cuidaba.

Se le quebró la voz y notó un cansancio punzante, como si su cuerpo fuera incapaz de sostenerla más. Se dejó caer sobre el tronco de nuevo, con lágrimas en los ojos y sin poder tomar aire. Su madre estaba muerta. Hasta ahora no había sido consciente. Pero ahora se daba cuenta, su madre ya no iba a desayunar cada mañana a su lado ignorando que ella no pudiera comer, ya no verían películas juntas, ya no la abrazaría cuando estuviera triste, ya no le reñiría cuando no le cogiera el teléfono… Porque ya nunca volvería a llamarla.

—Tú no sientes nada —susurró con la voz rota.

Kol la observaba tenso. La historia de siempre. Al final había resultado como todos, él se había puesto un disfraz y todo el mundo se lo había creído. Muy bien, ¿pensaban que él era un hijo de puta? Pues aún no habían visto ni la mitad.

—Tienes razón—murmuró con tranquilidad e insolencia. Y echó a andar hacia el centro de Mystic Falls dejando a Caroline sola.

Sentada en aquel árbol caído se quedó mirando al original marchar, no se había ido a velocidad vampírica, sino que caminaba tranquilidad pero con fuerza a cada paso, lleno de seguridad y enfadado… como si estuviera preparando una venganza.

Caroline suspiró; Kol era famoso por ser el más salvaje de los Mikaelson, el más impredecible. Enfrentarse a ese original era como acariciar un tigre, no sabías en qué momento se abalanzaría sobre ti para despedazarte, sólo te quedaba esperar su reacción aguantando la respiración. Sin embargo nunca antes le había visto preocuparse por nadie, ni mirarle a nadie como lo había hecho con ella. ¿Se había preocupado por ella? ¿Aquel tío al que todos tachaban de psicópata asesino había ido hasta su casa para ver si estaba bien? Vale, no tenía demasiado tacto, o no sabía cómo actuar pero… Caroline se frotó la frente al darse cuenta que el original había intentado consolarla y todo lo que había hecho ella era gritarle e insultarle…

Si por una vez Kol intentaba hacer las cosas bien y ella le pagaba así, ¿cambiaría alguna vez? No. Incluso… cuando se había enterado de lo de su madre Kol incluso se olvidó de que Elena y Jeremy le habían asesinado. Caroline suspiró profundamente y se levantó del árbol; tenía que pedirle perdón. Comenzó a andar hacia el centro del pueblo preguntándose dónde podría encontrarle.

¿Qué era lo que más les gustaba a esos vampiros? Causar dolor, la sangre y el alcohol. Bien, sabía dónde podía estar Kol, así que se dirigió hacia allá con rapidez, necesitaba arreglar eso.

* * *

 _si alguien no lo ha notado este Kol es Nathaniel Buzolic, ONE AND ONLY._

 _Amo a esta pareja._

 _Esto es un two-shot (en principio, si veo que os gusta lo seguiré)._

 _Gracias por leer y decidme lo que opináis,_

 _os mando mucho amor,_

 ** _eos._**


End file.
